helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
2013
2013 is the year in which Juice=Juice was formed, Mano Erina and Tanaka Reina graduated Hello! Project, and Otsuka Aina withdrew from Juice=Juice. Members graduation]] graduation]] 's last event before withdrawal]] *January 24: Sato Maria graduates NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei and NICE GIRL Project! *February 3: **Juice=Juice is formed **Miyazaki Yuka joins Hello! Project **Yuihara Sachi graduates from NICE GIRL Project! Kenhuusei and NICE GIRL Project! *February 8: Ishizuka Miku graduates NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei and NICE GIRL Project! *February 23: **Mano Erina graduates from Hello! Project **Mobekimasu unofficially disbands *March 2: Plumeria, Mellowquad, and Dia Lady are formed *March 30: Fujita Ayaka and Fujizawa Niina leave NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei *March 31: Sasaki Rikako joins Hello Pro Kenshuusei *April 4: Ohno Munehiko leaves ALMA KAMINIITO and J.P. Room *April 21: Ogura Yui and Ishihara Kaori graduate from StylipS *April 28: and leave Style Cube Kenshuusei and join StylipS *May 5: **Kosuga Fuyuka officially returns to Hello Pro Kenshuusei after hiatus **Tanaka Karen, Inaba Manaka, Mikame Kana, Fujii Rio, Mashiro Kana and Inoue Hikaru join Hello Pro Kenshuusei *May 8: COLORS is formed *May 21: **Tanaka Reina graduates from Morning Musume and Hello! Project **Fukumura Mizuki and Iikubo Haruna appointed sub-leaders of Morning Musume. *May 31: Shibata Ayumi's contract with Trick Function expires. *June 3: Kikkaren is formed *June 5: Chiba Azusa leaves NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei. *June 12: **Okamura Rise officially leaves Hello Pro Kenshuusei. **Okamura Airi joins NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei. *June 25: Kojima Juri and Noa join NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei. *July 5: Otsuka Aina withdraws from Juice=Juice and Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *July 30: Jang Da Yeon leaves Hello! Pro Korea and Up-Front Agency. *August 15: Kago Ai transfers to the talent agency Ifuu Hyouhyou. *September 22: Yamaki Risa, Yokogawa Yumei, Danbara Ruru, Oura Hirona, Haga Akane, Niinuma Kisora, and Funaki Musubu join Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *October 14: Ogawa Haruka, Yamazaki Moka, Asahina Mirai, Mayu Hana, Aoki Moeka, Ishibashi Yuka, Horie Kizuki and Honma Noyuri join NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei. *October 21: Mashiro Kana withdraws from Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *October 24: Umeda Erika announces return to the music business. *November 18: Shibata Ayumi signs with SMC Entertainment. *December 6: Morning Musume name change to Morning Musume '14 is announced. *December 20: Bitter&Sweet is formed. Singles - Morning Musume]] - Juice=Juice]] - ℃-ute]] - Berryz Koubou]] *January 16: **Sekaijuu ni Kimi wa Hitori Dake / Valentine's RADIO / Chocolate Damashii - Kikkawa Yuu **Tegami / Rolling Days - Tasaki Asahi (indies debut) *January 23: Help me!! - Morning Musume *February 6: Kono Machi - ℃-ute *February 20: **Hito Kakera no Kiseki - Shibata Ayumi **Respect Tokyo / Sutorera! ~Straight Up!~ - Up Up Girls (Kari) *February 27: Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~ - Peaberry (major debut) *March 13: **Asian Celebration - Berryz Koubou **SAKURA DRIVE / Dateline - Up Up Girls (Kari) **Shiny Blue - YuiKaori *March 20: Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita - S/mileage *March 30: Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne - Juice=Juice (indies debut; pre-sale) *April 3: **Crazy Kanzen na Otona - ℃-ute **Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne - Juice=Juice (general release) **Tokainaka no Kare - GREEN FIELDS **Sakura Dokei / Amayo no Tsuki - Tasaki Asahi *April 10: **Zenryoku Banzai! My Glory! - THE Possible **Next Stage / Ano Saka no Ue Made, - Up Up Girls (Kari) *April 17: Brainstorming / Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai - Morning Musume *May 5: Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru - Juice=Juice (pre-sale) *May 8: **Baby Sweet Berry Love - Ogura Yui **Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru - Juice=Juice (limited release) *June 5: Ginga Joujou Monogatari / Burn the fire!! / Natural Born Idol - Up Up Girls (Kari) *June 8: Ten Made Nobore! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei feat. Juice=Juice *June 12: **Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru - Juice=Juice (general release) **Café-ole no Uta - Kikkaren **Aimai na Kankei - Kikkaren *June 19: Golden Chinatown / Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi - Berryz Koubou *June 26: My Song - Mirei *July 3: **Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! / Yattaruchan - S/mileage **Katte ni Cinderella - COLORS (debut) *July 10: Kanashiki Amefuri / Adam to Eve no Dilemma - ℃-ute *July 24: **Summer Beam! / Up Up Typhoon - Up Up Girls (Kari) **Prism Sympathy - StylipS *August 7: Lady Mermaid / Eiya-sa! Brother / Kaigan Seisou Danshi - Dia Lady / Mellowquad / HI-FIN *August 28: Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan - Morning Musume *September 4: SAMURAI GIRLS / Widol Seven - Up Up Girls (Kari) *September 11: **Romance no Tochuu / Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) / Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (MEMORIAL EDIT) - Juice=Juice (Major Debut) **Otome! Be Ambitious! - THE Possible *October 2: Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta / ROCK Erotic - Berryz Koubou *November 6: **Tokai no Hitorigurashi / Aitte Motto Zanshin - ℃-ute **Fashion☆Uchuu Senshi - COLORS *December 4: Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo / Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu - Juice=Juice *December 18: Ee ka!? / "Ii Yatsu" - S/mileage Albums - Mano Erina]] *January 9: StylipS Anniversary Disc Step One!! - StylipS (debut) *January 20: Hello, Little Monsters - Noto Arisa *January 30: **Berryz Mansion 9 Kai - Berryz Koubou **First Album (Kari) - Up Up Girls (Kari) (debut) *February 6: BEST FRIENDS - Mano Erina (last) *February 20: Aratamemashite, THE Possible Desu! ~Nyuumon Hen Best~ - THE Possible *March 3: Kopinks! Melodies ~star chart~ - Kopink *March 6: Haru no Graduation - Kitahara Sayaka (debut) *April 24: **Two YOU - Kikkawa Yuu **THE LIGHTNING CELEBRATION - StylipS *May 22: **2 Smile Sensation - S/mileage **LoVendoЯ Cover The ROCK - LoVendoЯ *June 19: Zhàn Dòu - Lin Lin *July 5: ℃-ute Cutie Sélection ~A nos Amis de France !~ - ℃-ute *July 30: Follow Me - Da Xiao Jie *August 7: Best of YOU! - Kikkawa Yuu *September 4: 8 Queen of J-POP - ℃-ute *September 25: **The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~ - Morning Musume **Distance - Kobayashi Azusa *December 11: Petit Best 14 - Hello! Project DVD Singles - Jurin]] *January 14: Event V "WANT!" - Berryz Koubou *February 16: **Event V "Kono Machi" - ℃-ute **Event V "Samui ne." - S/mileage *February 23: Event V "Help me!!" - Morning Musume *March 29: Event V "Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~" - Peaberry *April 20: Event V "Asian Celebration" - Berryz Koubou *May 3: Event V "Crazy Kanzen na Otona" - ℃-ute *May 4: Event V "Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita" - S/mileage *May 5: **Event V "Brainstorming" - Morning Musume **Event V "Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai" - Morning Musume *July 13: **Event V "Golden Chinatown" - Berryz Koubou **Event V "Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi" - Berryz Koubou *July 14: **Event V "Atarashii Watashi ni Nare!" - S/mileage **Event V "Yattaruchan" - S/mileage *August 25: **Event V "Kanashiki Amefuri" - ℃-ute **Event V "Adam to Eve no Dilemma" - ℃-ute *September 4: Hotaru Matsuri no Hi - Jurin *December 17: **Event V "Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta" **Event V "ROCK Erotic" *December 21: Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei DVDs - ℃-ute]] - Tsugunaga Momoko]] - Morning Musume]] *January 2: Hello! Project DVD Magazine Vol.34 - Hello! Project *January 14: S/mileage DVD Magazine Vol.9 *January 16: **Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 6ki DVD - Morning Musume (6th Generation) **Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 9, 10ki DVD - Morning Musume (9th and 10th Generations) *January 23: Dress up Kanon - Fukuda Kanon *January 28: Kudo Haruka Birthday Event ~Chuugakusei NIGHT!!~/Fukumura Mizuki & Iikubo Haruna Birthday Event ~Koukousei NIGHT!!~ - Morning Musume (9th & 10th Generation) *January 30: Greeting ~Oda Sakura~ - Oda Sakura *February 2: ℃-ute DVD Magazine Vol.29 - ℃-ute *February 14: Vivid Flower - Wada Ayaka *February 16: Berryz Koubou DVD Magazine Vol.30 - Berryz Koubou *February 20: S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ (DVD + Blu-ray) - S/mileage *February 27: Saki Style - Nakajima Saki *March 2: **SATOYAMA movement MUSIC VIDEO CLIPS - Peaberry, DIY♡, GREEN FIELDS, Harvest, Tasaki Asahi **Hello! Project DVD Magazine Vol.35 - Hello! Project **Hello! Project DVD Magazine Vol.36 - Hello! Project *March 6: **Music V Tokushuu 4 ~Cutie Visual~ - ℃-ute **Momo Play 3 ~Rest Another Day~ - Tsugunaga Momoko *March 13: Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ (DVD + Blu-ray) - Morning Musume *March 14: ℃-ute DVD Magazine Vol.30 - ℃-ute *March 16: **Berryz Koubou DVD Magazine Vol.31 - Berryz Koubou **MORNING MUSUME. DVD Magazine Vol.48 - Morning Musume **MORNING MUSUME. DVD Magazine Vol.49 - Morning Musume **MORNING MUSUME. DVD Magazine Vol.50 - Morning Musume **Morning Musume. Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Memorial - Tanaka Reina *March 20: Music V Tokushuu 4 ~Cutie Visual~ (Blu-ray) - ℃-ute *March 27: Ishida Ayumi Birthday Event DX ~9ki Mem no Futari wo Mukaete~ - Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Ishida Ayumi *March 28: snowdrop - Sayashi Riho *March 30: Take in spring - Takeuchi Akari *March 31: Hello Pro Kenshuusei DVD Magazine Vol.1 - Hello Pro Kenshuusei *April 10: **Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ - Hello! Project **Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ - Hello! Project *April 20: **MORNING MUSUME. DVD Magazine Vol.51 - Morning Musume ** *April 24: Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo! Viva!~ Kanzenban - Hello! Project *April 26: Morning Musume FC Event 2013 WINTER ~Morning Labo! IV~ - Morning Musume *April ?: ℃-UTE DVD MAGAZINE Vol.31 - ℃-ute **Hello! SATOYAMA Life Vol.1 - Hello! Project, SATOYAMA movement **Hello! SATOYAMA Life Vol.2 - Hello! Project, SATOYAMA movement *May 15: **℃-ute Concert Tour 2012~2013 Fuyu ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ (DVD + Blu-ray) - ℃-ute **Haruka -thirteen- - Kudo Haruka *May 21: Hello! Project DVD MAGAZINE Vol.37 - Hello! Project *May 22: **MIZUKI in Guam - Fukumura Mizuki **Mano Erina Memorial Concert 2013 in Nakano "OTOME LEGEND~For the Best Friends" (DVD + Blu-ray) - Mano Erina *June 6: Yajima Maimi - My Museum Special DVD *July 10: **Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ (DVD) - Hello! Project **Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ (DVD) - Hello! Project **Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 Kanzenban (Blu-ray) - Hello! Project *August 7: **Live Revolution 21 Haru ~Osaka Jou Hall Saishuu Bi~ (Blu-ray) - Morning Musume **Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2002 Haru "LOVE IS ALIVE!" at Saitama Super Arena (Blu-ray) - Morning Musume **Morning Musume Live Hatsu no Budokan ~Dancing Love Site 2000 Haru~ (Blu-ray) - Morning Musume **Morning Musume Memory ~Seishun no Hikari~ 1999.4.18 (Blu-ray) - Morning Musume **Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ (DVD + Blu-ray) -Berryz Koubou *August 14: AYUMI in GUAM - Ishida Ayumi *September 4: Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ (DVD + Blu-ray) - Morning Musume *September 7: Tokunaga Chinami - White *September 11: **Morning Musume LOVE IS ALIVE! 2002 Natsu at Yokohama Arena (Blu-ray) - Morning Musume **Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 Haru "NON STOP!" (Blu-ray) - Morning Musume **Morning Musume Concert Tour 2003 "15nin de NON STOP!" (Blu-ray) - Morning Musume **Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Hatsu Kouen ~Sakura Saku~ (Blu-ray) - Morning Musume **Morning Musume Otome Gumi ~Otome Chikku~ (Blu-ray) - Morning Musume *September 25: **℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Treasure Box~ (Blu-ray) - ℃-ute **Watashi no ∮ Key wo Shittemasu ka - Suzuki Airi *September 26: Morning Musume x ekiato - Morning Musume *September 27: Hagiwara Mai - Mai2 Making DVD Special Edition *October 5: brand new day - Kumai Yurina *October 9: **Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2004 Haru The BEST of Japan (Blu-ray) - Morning Musume **Morning Musume Concert Tour "The BEST of Japan Natsu ~ Aki '04" (Blu-ray) - Morning Musume **Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6 Kan Hit Mankai!~ (Blu-ray) - Morning Musume **Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" (Blu-ray) - Morning Musume *October 23: Behind of Photobook Manochan ~Dear Friends~ - Mano Erina *October 25: **Niigaki-san wo Ouen Suru Kai Dai Nikai Kaigou ~Ikuta no Tanjoubi dakedo, Yappari Kyou mo Niigaki-san wo Ouen Suru Kai~ / Suzuki Kanon Birthday Event ~On no Kaori Yuku 15sai~ - Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura **Sudo Maasa Birthday Event ~21sai no Watashi~ / Kumai Yurina Birthday Event ~enjoy twenty summer~ / Miyabi Natsuyaki Birthday Event ...Sweetest♡time... - Sudo Maasa, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina *October 26: **Berryz Koubou & Juice=Juice DVD MAGAZINE Vol. 1 **Bloom - Nakajima Saki *December 15: Yajima Maimi - Smiling sky *December 18: Michishige Sayumi - Blue Rose Making DVD Special Edition Concerts ]] *January 2 - February 3: Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ *January 4 - February 3: Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ *February 2: ℃-ute Concert Tour 2012~2013 Fuyu ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ *February 16 - April 27: Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ *February 23: Mano Erina Memorial Concert 2013 in Nakano "OTOME LEGEND~For the Best Friends" (Mano Erina graduation) *March 2: Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Zen'yasai~ *March 3: **Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ **Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ *March 16 - May 21: Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ (Tanaka Reina graduation) *March 27 - May 14: LoVendoЯ First Live Tour 2013 Haru ~Lavender~ *March 31: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *April 20 - June 29: ℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Treasure Box~ *May 5: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *June 8 - June 15: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *July 15: ℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~Voyage à Paris~ *August 9 - August 28: Juice=Juice Fresh Festival 2013 *September 10: ℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" *September 15 - September 21: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *September 21 - November 17: Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ *October 5 - December 8: Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage *October 12 - November 17: Naruchika 2013 Aki Berryz Koubou x Juice=Juice *November 29: Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai~ *December 7 - December 21: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *December 22: Umeda Erika First Solo Live ~Starting Over~ Events *March 2 - March 3: Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA *October 10: Wada Ayaka & Fukuda Kanon Fanclub Event ~AyaKanon Dual Smile~ *October 14: Up Up Girls (Kari) 3 Nenbun no Kansha wo Komete... *October 29: S/mileage Tamura Meimi Birthday Event 2013 *October 30: Fukumura Mizuki & Kudo Haruka Birthday Event 2013 *November 7: Iikubo Haruna Birthday Event 2013 *November 11: Tanaka Reina Birthday Event Otsuka-reina Kai 2 ~Minna Hisashiburi~!~ *November 14: Morning Musume Oda Sakura Solo Event ~Sakura no Shirabe 2~ *November 21: Shimizu Saki Birthday Event ~22nd Anniversary~ *November 22 - November 24: Forest For Rest ~Satoyama • Satoumi e Ikou~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Yuuki no Tsubasa *November 25: S/mileage Takeuchi Akari Birthday Event 2013 *December 21 - December 23: Hello! Project FC Event 2013 ~Hello! Xmas Days♥~ *December 4: Suzuki Airi FC Event ~19 no Utagoe~ Futatabi *December 17: Juice=Juice Miyamoto Karin, Uemura Akari Birthday Event 2013 Books ]] ]] *January 16: Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 10ki Member Shashinshuu - Morning Musume Tenkigumi *January 25: Mille-feuille - Michishige Sayumi *February 12: Colorful Character - Morning Musume *February 20: Naka-san - Nakajima Saki *February 23: Mano na no - Mano Erina *February 27: **MANO DATE - Mano Erina (ebook) **Un deux trois - Sayashi Riho (ebook) *March 2: SATOYAMA Guide BOOK - Hello! Project, SATOYAMA movement *March 9: Concert Tour 2012~2013 Fuyu ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ Ura - ℃-ute *March 18: Hello! Project BEST SHOT!! Vol.20 - Hello! Project *March 31: Sotsugyou - Suzuki Airi *April 1: ASCENSION - Niigaki Risa (ebook) *April 20: Michishige ☆ Photo SOUL - Morning Musume *April 25: S/mileage 2 ~AyaKanon 18sai no Yakusoku~ - Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon *April 27: Do - Kudo Haruka (ebook) *May 01: YOU21 - Kikkawa Yuu *May 15: MIZUKI - Fukumura Mizuki *May 22 Tanakamesen - Tanaka Reina *May 27: My Museum - Yajima Maimi *June 22: Momochi no Kimochi - Tsugunaga Momoko *July 15: Ishida Ayumi - Ishida Ayumi *July 19: Mano Days ~another edition~ - Mano Erina (ebook) *July 27: Mille-feuille - Michishige Sayumi (ebook) *July 27: Sugar Doll - Kusumi Koharu (ebook) *August 5: Mai② - Hagiwara Mai *September 19: **6gatsu no Kajitsu - Suzuki Airi (ebook) **Airi - Suzuki Airi (ebook) **Maimi - Yajima Maimi (ebook) **Sou Sola - Yajima Maimi (ebook) *October 15: Glass to Mizu - Yajima Maimi *October 18: Ai am I. - Takahashi Ai *October 27: Blue Rose - Michishige Sayumi *November 15: GLOW - Natsuyaki Miyabi *November 25: Taiyou - Sayashi Riho *November 27: My Museum - Yajima Maimi (ebook) Other *February 5: Hello! Project Station premiers. *February 28: Moritaka Chisato reports that her manager, Sugaya Hiroko, passed away due to cancer. *March 16: Morning Musume 12ki Member "Mirai Shoujo" Audition announced *April 16: Premier episode of Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! airs. *August 24: Morning Musume 12ki Member "Mirai Shoujo" Audition results announced; no winners. *August 30: Auditions for Kashou Egg are announced. *October 3: Premier episode of the radio show We are Juice=Juice airs. *October 5: Premier episode of ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure airs. *October 10: First annual JuJu (Juice=Juice) day. *October 12: Tamura Meimi reports that her grandmother passed away. *October 25: Fukumura Mizuki reports that her grandfather passed away. *November 20: Michishige Sayumi reports that her grandfather passed away. *December 13: Wada Ayaka reports that her dog passed away. *December 18: Suzuki Kanon reports that her grandfather passed away. *December 26: Hello! SATOYAMA Life ends airing. Category:2013